theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Newman
Victor Adam Newman Jr. is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Justin Hartley, beginning on November 5, 2014. The role has previously been played by Chris Engen from 2008-2009 and most notably by Michael Muhney from 2009-2014. Biography Adam Newman is the son of Victor Newman and Hope Adams, but he was raised by Cliff Wilson. He has a son, Connor. Hope gave birth to Victor Adam Newman, Jr. in 1995. Hope and Victor divorce that year and she later returns to Kansas insisting that Victor stay out of his son's life. Hope later marries ex-boyfriend Cliff Wilson. Victor has limited contact with this son over the next few years, until June 26, 2002 when Victor visited Hope who allowed him to spend time with an excited Victor Jr. In 2008 Victor visits Hope who is dying from cancer. Their son, who is now known as "Vic," arrives and is shocked by his mother's dying admission that Victor is his father. Vic thinks of Cliff as his father and is resentful that Victor would "abandon" his own child. However, Hope's dying wish is that her son get to know Victor. Off the Farm Soon accepting Victor's offer to return to Genoa City with him and work at Newman Enterprises, Victor Jr. – now going by "Adam Wilson" – insists that it is merely a career decision and keeps his distance from Victor. Adam receives a lukewarm reception from Victor's other children, Victoria Newman and Nicholas Newman, who resent him. Adam soon meets and becomes romantically involved with lawyer Heather Stevens. They keep the romance secret because Victor holds a grudge against Heather for previously attempting to prosecute him for murder. Heather's father Paul Williams disapproves because he fears Adam will hurt Heather the way Victor hurt Paul's former love, Nikki Newman. Victor leaves home to go to Mexico. Victor disappears and is presumed dead. Adam assumes the surname Newman, moves into Victor's ranch home and soon asserts control over Victor's company. The rest of the Newman family is powerless to stop him as he gets rid of Victor's personal belongings, fires Victoria and longtime employee Neil Winters, and rehires Victor's long-time nemesis, Brad Carlton. Nicholas and Victoria's hopes for a turnaround are dashed when Victor's will leaves most of the company and ranch to Adam. Victor turns up alive and is shocked by Adam's actions. Victor fires and disowns him, once again referring to his son as Adam. Seeking revenge, Adam plots with Victor's longtime enemy Jack Abbott to use a forged diary to frame Victor for murder. When Victor is exonerated, Jack frames Adam for the plot, and Adam is arrested. Later in jail, Adam beaks down in front of Victor. Heather notices that Adam's eyesight is beginning to fail; Victor is at first suspicious, but soon realizes that Adam's condition is real. Adam's mother Hope had also gone blind and the doctors warned the couple when Hope was pregnant, that the baby might inherit this blindness gene as well. When Adam is brutally beaten by another inmate, he tells his father that as Victor's son he is a target there. Victor finally agrees to get the charges dropped and have Adam freed if he agrees to certain terms. Released into Victor's custody, Adam also befriends Victor's current girlfriend, Ashley Abbott. Master Manipulator In 2009, a pregnant Ashley begins hearing a baby crying on the ranch, and begins finding objects seemingly left for her by Victor's ex-wife,'' Sabrina Costelana Newman, who was pregnant at the time of her death. The housekeeper Estella Munoz is blamed and arrested, but Adam is the one gaslighting Ashley, injecting something into his eyes to simulate blindness before medical exams. Nicholas and Victoria's mother Nikki voices her suspicions that Adam is involved, but Victor and Ashley dismiss her. Adam dresses up like the late Sabrina to frighten Ashley, who tumbles down the stairs and miscarries her baby. Adam attempts to cover up the incident by placing a knocked-out Ashley in her bed and burning her bloody nightgown. He then blackmails Dr. Charles Taylor into convincing Ashley that her baby is still alive with a diary belonging to his dead girlfriend, Skye Lockehart. The diary contains claims that Dr. Taylor sexually assaulted her in his office. So Dr. Taylor obeys Adam's orders. Estella's nephew Rafe Torres, Adam's friend, becomes suspicious of Adam. Rafe goes to Adam's room to investigate and nearly stumbles upon evidence of Adam's guilt. To distract Rafe, Adam seduces him. Nikki stumbles upon the men kissing, but leaves unseen. She later reveals what she saw to Victor and Nick, while Adam "breaks up" with Rafe, only to be confronted by his father moments later. Heather sees a note left from Nikki, revealing that Adam is "gay". Heather confronts Adam about his relationship with Rafe, and despite Adam's denials she breaks up with him. Sharon Sharon Newman is pregnant by Nicholas, her ex-husband and Adam's half brother. Ashley still believes she is pregnant. When Sharon goes into premature labor, Ashley believes that she is as well. Adam steals Sharon's baby and passes it off as Ashley's. Adam elopes with the suspecting Sharon soon, and then they get into a plane crash. Adam clears his conscience and shows Sharon a note that says that her baby is still alive. Howerver, Sharon bumps and head and forgets about it. Nick and Jack become suspicious of Adam and then begin to suspect that the baby is alive. Sharon breaks it off with Adam and begins to remember things that contradict what she has been told about her baby's death. As everyone confronts a captive Adam, Nicholas's wife Phyllis Newman finds a note left by the dying Dr. Taylor saying that Ashley had miscarried. The group realizes that Ashley's baby is really Sharon's missing daughter. Adam subsequently escapes and disappears. Adam didn't get very far as he went unconscious after he fell into a ravine as Victor caught up with him giving him CPR before Adam was taken to the hospital where he regained consciousness and was handcuffed. In order to not go to jail, Adam had a nurse get Patty Williams (passing herself off as Dr. Emily Peterson) to the hospital. Adam blackmailed her with revealing her true identity. With Patty's assistance, a disguised Adam escaped Genoa City Police custody and the hospital and made his way to the masquerade ball at the Genoa City Athletic Club. Adam made one final attempt to reconcile with Sharon and finally fessed up about having taken her baby to give it to Ashley. A non-forgiving Sharon asked him to leave just as Nick arrived. Adam escaped the room by jumping out of Sharon's room window then later called Sharon to meet him in the Club basement. Nick, Victor, Jack and several others went instead. Just then, they detected a gas leak and the building exploded. After the explosion, a burned body was found but it was later learned that the person was dead before the explosion. Days after that, Detective Chance Chancellor learns that the body is Adam's. An investigation is underway, and it's learned that Adam was stabbed with Victoria's pen, so Victoria is arrested and loses custody of her young son, Reed. Nick confesses that it's his pen, so Victoria's released and Nick is arrested. Victor is sure that the police are only arresting the Newmans, and fears for his family, so he lies and says that he killed Adam. He's taken into custody although the police don't believe him. Chance finds a recording of Adam right before he died saying that Nick was about to kill him, so Nick's arrested again. From "beyond the grave", Adam reveals that he set Nick up. Phyllis and Sharon investigate and find that Adam met up with a man and a child shortly before his death. They find that the man, Richard Hightower, he met with has been missing since the night of the ball. The police suspect that he is the killer. However, it's the exact opposite. Hightower looks alot like Adam. Adam donated his bone marrow to Hightower, so Adam's DNA was in Hightower. Adam supposedly killed him (however it was later revealed by Adam himself, that he did not kill Richard Hightower) and then fled. But he supposedly didn't do it alone, he had help from his "dead" ex-girlfriend, Skye Lockehart, who faked her own death because her gambling got her into trouble with the wrong people. Skye, Marriage and Money Adam was afraid of getting caught, while Skye was more focused on getting money. Skye ended up betraying Adam after a poker game against Victor. She led Victor and Sharon to Adam. Victor demanded that Adam return to Genoa City. Adam did so but when he was brought into the court he faked a panic attack and was sent to the same psych ward as Patty. He made Patty insane and she confessed to killing Hightower, before he was sent to jail. At his bail hearing, Skye showed up with a lawyer. The lawyer got Adam bail and Skye told Adam he could pay her back by marrying her. Adam agreed, but it was obvious that he still loved Sharon. He stalked her to the Abbott cabin, where he expressed his love to her. Nick chased him away and gave Sharon a gun. Adam came back and tried to break in but Sharon shot him. Adam survived and to Skye's anger he decided not to press charges. In November, 2010, Adam informed Skye that they would no longer be husband and wife. Adam returned to his suite at the GCAC where he told Skye that he took the $100,000 from the hedge fund and gave it to Justin. He then informed his wife he was divorcing her. Skye told Adam that unless he was prepared to walk away from all their money he better stay where he was. She asked if she needed to remind him how much dirt she had on him. Adam said he was prepared to let her have everything unless she backed him into a corner and they both knew how bad an idea that would be. Adam went to Gloworm and asked Gloria Abbott Bardwell about the bartender job. She hired him on the spot, hoping that having the Newman black sheep would bring in a lot of curiosity seekers. After Skye freaked out at him working as a bartender and seeing Nick and Sharon being amorous, Adam went to the Genoa City Athletic Club to drown his sorrows. Skye shoed up telling him he was smart to duck out of Gloworm during her interview or she would have spilled all his secrets. Sick of her threats, Adam dragged his wife over to the new District Attorney who happened to be there and told him that Skye had something to say. The D.A. said he had no plans to reopen Adam's case and walked away. Adam said he believed that was what they refer to as calling your bluff. Adam laid down the new ground rules to his wife. He said since the D.A. was not pursuing any legal charges against him, Skye had nothing-no more blackmail, no more leverage, no more threats, nothing. Skye said he won this round. Adam said he won. He said now they were playing a new game, one where he made all the rules and in this game they were not married, not partners, nothing. Adam said she was to stay out of his life and away from him. Skye said that didn't sound like much of a game. Adam said it was. It was a very fun and very dangerous if she crossed him and if she did there was no jungle in South America deep enough for her to hide in, he said. Adam stormed out and his wife, Skye Lockhart Newman, went upstairs past an unseen Phyllis Summers who overheard the conversation. After finding out that Sharon Newman was re-marrying his brother Nick, Adam knocked on Skye's door at the Genoa City Athletic Club to deliver the news: he was home. Skye said she knew he'd come back. Adam said it was on one condition-no more blackmail, no more leverage. He said they were partners just like the old days. Adam and Sharon Framed for Murder Skye continued to be a thorn in Adam's side, and Adam soon left her to chase Sharon in New Orleans. Sharon fell back in love with him and they had sex. The next day, while walking in the park, Nick and the FBI showed up. The FBI arrested Adam as Nick explained to him and Sharon that Skye has disapeared and blood was found in her hotel room, and Adam was a suspect for her murder. He was brought back to Genoa City and thrown in jail, and Sharon looked for evidence that he was innocent. She discovers that an order for a discontinued perfume that Skye always wore was sent to Hawaii, so Sharon went to find her. She came back a few days later and explained that she found Skye while hiking up a volcano, and when she demanded that Skye come back with her, there was a fight and Skye fell into the volcano, and Sharon was unable to prove that Skye was ever there. Luckily, Jack went to Hawaii and found evidence that Skye was there, so Adam was cleared of all charges. Unfortunately, Sharon was now suspected of murdering Skye. Jack and Phyllis found a video that showed Victor in Hawaii, and Adam went to confront him. Victor told Adam he'll get Sharon freed of all charges if Adam testified for Victor, who was being sued by Victoria, Nick, and Abby for their trust funds. Adam had to say that he made the trusts to mess with his dad, so the lawsuit was based on fraud. Sharon begged him not to do it, but he did so anyways. Nick demands that Sharon obtain a restraining order against Adam in order to prevent Adam's influence on their daughter Faith or he will not allow Sharon to see Faith. Adam understands that she must choose Faith over him but they spend one last night together before the order takes effect. Blindness Adam is blinded by Paul Williams' mentally unstable sister Patty when he tries to take a gun from her. She throws insectiside in his face and hits him over the head, then turns up at a party and shoots Jack Abbot. Sharon finds Adam and calls 911. She stays at the hospital to provide support as he is told that his blindness is permanent. Secretly, Victor Newman suggests that Sharon take Adam back to the farm to adjust to his blindness. While back at the farm, Sharon and Adam rekindle their romance and Sharon again agrees to marry Adam who has determined to change his evil ways. Upon returning to Genoa City, Sharon learns that Adam was responsible for Patty Williams' escape from the mental hospital and therefore her attack on Jack causing his paralysis. She cannot overlook his involvement and leaves him. Romance and marriage to Chelsea Adam is deeply hurt by Sharon's exit and he finds himself drowning in his own misery when a woman named Chelsea Lawson comes into his life. Chelsea, who is expecting a child with Billy Abbott, is interested in Adam and he is interested in her even though he tells her that he isn't interested in being friends with her and that she is better off not being anywhere near him because of his past misdeeds. Chelsea, however, proves to be the kind of person that Adam realizes that he needs in his life, someone who won't judge him on his past mistakes and will accept him no matter what. They quickly become friends despite Victoria warning Chelsea to stay away from him. Adam and Chelsea's friendship grows deeper as they go through various things such as Adam saving Chelsea's life and helping her give birth to her son John on April 9, 2012 to supporting Chelsea's decision to stay in Genoa City despite Victor offering her $10 million to leave town to Billy and Victoria also trying to get her to leave to helping Adam move on from Sharon. As a result of this, Adam and Chelsea's friendship turns to romance despite objections from various people. Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts, and they get married on July 20, 2012 at Adam's childhood home in Kansas. They are overjoyed to learn that they are expecting a child but are later heartbroken when, on the way to the airport to go on the honeymoon they had put off, their car crashes into one being driven by Adam's niece Summer Newman. The impact from the crash & the injuries Chelsea sustains cause her to suffer a miscarriage. After he and Chelsea wed, Adam decides to take on a new role professionally when he decides to become an investor in Kevin and Chloe Fisher's new fashion retail website. TagNGrab Investing in TagNGrab, however, proves to be tough for Adam mostly due to Kevin not fully trusting him because of the way Adam became an investor (Chloe didn't tell Kevin about her decision to ask Adam). Adam's take-charge approach and sharp business instincts are in stark constract to Kevin's more laid-back approach, causing friction between them. Chloe supporting Adam's decisions when it comes to helping the site get ahead and be successful makes Kevin feel like he's being left out. Noticing that, Adam has a talk with Kevin, and the two men come to an understanding, both realizing that they have to work together if they want TagNGrab to do well. Despite the talk, Adam and Kevin continue to fight. However, their fighting almost costs them a deal with Jabot, which results in Kevin, despite his own misgivings, deciding that it would be best to let Adam have more control. However, TagNGrab goes under, and Adam focuses his attention on Newman Enterprises. Return of Sharon and breakup with Chelsea Adam receives a frantic call from Sharon asking for his help. He heads to the Newman ranch to find the house on fire. He rescues Sharon from the flames only to learn that she set the fire. He installs her in the guest house on his property to hide from Victor and hires an arsonist to set other fires around town to throw the police off Sharon's trail. He also hires a therapist for Sharon who diagnoses her with manic depression. When Chelsea finally learns that Sharon is staying in the guest house, she questions Adam's committment to her. Eventually, she walks in on Adam kissing Sharon. She finally agrees to stay with Adam only if he agrees to leave Genoa City. He first agrees but Jack's decision to leave Newman Enterprises and place Adam in charge results in his desire to stay in order to prevent his father from regaining control of the company. Chelsea demands a divorce and Adam decides not to fight for the marriage any longer because Chelsea cannot understand his need to stay in GC. Chelsea learns she is pregnant soon after leaving. She decides to claim that Dylan McAlvoy is the father to prevent Adam from using his money and power to take the baby away from her. Adam continues to question the paternity but eventually Chelsea convinces him that he is not the father. Saving Victor Adam crashes the current wedding of Victor and Nikki. A plot to kill Victor results in an assassin posing as a waiter firing at Victor. Adam runs to protect his father and is shot in the back. Damage to his lungs causes complications and coma. Chelsea sits at his bedside and inevitably reveals the true paternity of the baby to the comatose father. When Adam awakens, his first word is "Sharon." Chelsea leaves without telling the truth. Adam's heroics convinces Victor to give him another chance. They shake hands and agree to run Newman Enterprises together. Suspicions about Chelsea's baby Chelsea gives birth in the loft she shares with Dylan and they name the baby after Dylan's father Conner. Adam overhears Dylan McAvoy, Chelsea's new husband, tell Billy Abbott that Connor has an eye disorder that he may have inherited from his side of the family. Adam, however, knows that the eye problem Dylan speaks of, retinitis pigmentosa, runs on ''his side of the family, his mother Hope having gone blind from it and Adam himself having had surgery to correct it. He then goes to confront Chelsea, who is now forced to come clean to Dylan and tell him that Adam is Connor's biological father. Chelsea's lie costs her her marriage to Dylan, who walks away form her and decides to have the marriage annulled. However, due to post traumatic stress disorder, Dylan freaks and decides to take Connor. Adam and Chelsea team up with Avery to search for the two and find them at a cabin that Avery and Dylan used to share. Dylan, realizing what he did was wrong, hands the baby back after Avery gently talks to him. Adam wants to take Connor home with him, but Chelsea won't let him. Knowing that Connor needs his mother, Adam offers to have him and Chelsea move in with him, which Chelsea agrees with. They also have Connor checked out by a doctor, who tells them that Connor doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa, but will possibly go blind due to damage to his corneas caused by his traumatic birth. After Connor is examined again by an eye specialist, he is officially diagnosed with Peter's Anomoly, which requires an immediate cornea transplant to save his sight. Betrayal Adam's desire to privatize Newman Enterprises causes him to team with Jack Abbott as the secret investor. Victor eventually discovers Adam and Jack's partnership, and reacts in rage at the suppose it betrayal. Victor breaks off ties with Adam again and actually sabotages the company to tried to bring down Adam and Jack. Both Adam and Victor vows to never trust each other again. Delia Hit and Run On October 11, 2013 Cordelia Abbott was hit by Adam Newman's car while chasing her dog "Dash" after he escaped from Billy's car. Delia and Dash were hidden behind a bush right next to the road. Dash got loose again, Adam swerved to avoid hitting the dog and ended up accidentally hitting Delia who was squatting behind the bushes. Adam saw Dash was fine but did not see Delia's body in the shrubs since she was dressed in all black, and drove away. Later, he overheard Delia was hit by a car and was being rushed to the hospital. After Chelsea left to go find Chloe and tell her what happened, Adam went out to the parking lot and found a piece of chipped glass missing from the front lights on his car. The same glass that Detective Alex Chavez recovered at the crime scenes. Delia suffered extensive injuries and died shortly after being admitted. After Delia's death, Adam checked his SUV again and found Delia's scarf wedged into the wheel well. He hid the evidence in the liquor cabinet. After Delia's eyes are donated to Connor for a cornea transplant, Adam returns home and burns Delia's scaf in his fireplace. Despite his guilt over what happened to Delia, Adam's renewed relationship with Chelsea blossoms over their love for Connor and for each other. They end up remarrying. Adam begins communicating, anonymously, with Billy Abbott on a grief message board. Adam argues for the hit and run driver's defense and tells Billy to move on with his life. He uses the phrases "balancing the karmic scales" in his online trolling. However, Adam later makes the mistake of using this phrase to Billy's face during a conversation. Billy becomes suspicious and asks Kevin Fisher to run an IP trace on the Anonymous poster in his grief message board chat room. Kevin shares information about the license plate of the hit & run driver, and when Billy sees Adam's SUV, he finally puts the pieces together. Adam Newman goes missing Billy retrieves his gun and runs over to Adam's apartment to confront him. Billy takes Adam hostage at gunpoint and forces him to drive to Delia's memorial site. Billy makes Adam get on his knees in the snow and confess what happened the night Delia was killed. Adam begs Billy to please take him to the police station so Adam can go to prison and do his time. However, Billy wishes to make his own justice, "I want you dead". Billy points his gun at Adam and forces him drive on the icy highway. As they drive, Billy threatens to make sure Adam never sees his own son, Connor. Billy vows that Adam will not see his child grow up, or be allowed around children ever again. While they are driving, Adam tries to grab the gun away from Billy, and in the struggle, Billy fires his gun, and the car swerves off the road and over a cliff. After the crash, Adam is bloody and unconscious inside the vehicle. Billy survives, smashes through the back windshield and escapes the wreckage. Later, Nick Newman and Paul Williams find the car upside down and believe they see Adam still trapped inside. As they call 911 to get the Jaws Of Life, the car suddenly bursts into flames and explodes in a fiery inferno. Nick and Paul watch as they think Adam is burned alive inside the SUV. The Fire Department is called, however, the heat from the fire melts the ice causing the SUV to fall into the icy freezing river, and the wreckage is swept away by the strong currents. Paul sends some divers to retrieve the body, but the freezing cold temperatures are too dangerous, and the search is discontinued. Believing that no one could survive the freezing temperatures, Adam is declared legally dead, but Chelsea refuses to believe that Adam is dead and asked Victor to help her find out if Adam is alive or dead. As Chelsea holds on to hope that Adam survived, a bloody hand wearing a wedding ring is seen moving in the snow. Later, that same hand is seen in a unknown location, laying in a hospital bed. The hand stirs as someone enters the room, possibly indicating that Adam may still be alive. A homeless man claimed that Adam had escaped from the wreckage with his clothes on fire and had taken a shower to clean himself up. Victor's investigator eventually found a body two towns over whose dental records were a match for Adam. At the same time, a mysterious figure, possibly Adam, was seen paying a man off. The man told him that Victor can't know that he is involved. Confirming that Adam has faked his death. Adam hires a maintenance man to plant a camera over Connor's crib, so he can watch Chelsea and Connor. He becomes enraged when he sees Billy with Chelsea and Connor. He hired a man to follow Chelsea and Connor and take photos of them. The man gives Adam the photos and promises he will see them in person soon. On Father's Day, Adam continues to watch Connor in his crib. Billy picks up Connor to say good-bye, since he and Chelsea are leaving for Australia. Adam sees this and closes the laptop lid in frustration. Adam was almost caught when the camera started buzzing and Billy and Chelsea started investigating. Billy reached up towards it, but strained his back. The assistant told Adam he would fix the buzzing. He did that, and planted a handkerchief in Connor's room, reminding Chelsea of her and Adam's wedding. On Connor's first birthday, Adam wanted to go see his son, but his assistant warned him that he was still recovering and couldn't risk being seen. A clown showed up at Connor's birthday party, and Connor said "da da". Later, the clown costume was seen in Adam's room and he replayed the recorded version of Connor saying "da da" over and over again. On the anniversary of Delia's death, Adam visited her roadside memorial and left a Calla Lilly by her photo. Personality Adam is kind, caring, selfless, and intelligent. However, there is a limit of how kind and caring he can be, especially towards people he dislikes for good reason. He always thinks everything through and thinks of the consequences. Adam can sometimes be short tempered and impulsive, but he always tries his best to control his temper, and he never intentionally makes a scene in public. Adam does not like to hurt good and innocent people, and he always tries his best to avoid it. However, he does have his moments when he does get pushed over the edge. His devotion and loyalty to the people he loves, namely Chelsea and Connor, are never questioned, however he is not loyal to the Newman family, namely Victor, because of what kind of people they are, and because they have treated him like garbage, for no apparent reason. He despises all members of the Newman family (except Noah, Reed and Faith) for good reason, mostly due to their unwillingness to accept him as part of the family. He admits he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, but he rarely admits he made mistakes out loud towards people he dislikes for good reason, he never underestimates his opponents, he has a conscience, and he has morals, remorse, and guilt for his actions, and always tries to do the right thing. He always does something out of the kindness of his heart. Adam has compassion and sympathy towards good and innocent people. He is a very forgiving person (far more than his father) however he also knows there are some things that just can't be forgiven. There is also a dark side to his personality, something that he developed after his father tried to ruined his life, when it comes to the Newmans, the Abbotts, (except Traci and Colleen) their acquaintances (except Katherine), and people he dislikes for whatever the reason is. Crimes Committed *Conspired with Jack Abbott to write a fake diary where Victor confessed to the murder of Walter Palin; convicted of forgery. *Escaped his ankle monitor several times. *Gaslighted Ashley Abbott, which caused her mental breakdown *Indirectly responsible for Ashley's miscarriage, when he caused he to fall down the stairs. *Gave Sharon's baby to Ashley as her own. *Blackmailed Dr. Charles Taylor, and caused his death. *Escaped multiple times from police custody and hospital lockdown. *Faked his death (April 1, 2010). *Supposedly framed Nick Newman for his murder when he faked his death. *Charged with (supposedly) murder of Richard Hightower, stealing Sharon’s baby and causing the death of Ashley’s; charges dropped due to lack of evidence. *Arrested for (supposedly) the murder of Skye Lockhart Newman; was released and charges dropped. *Warrant for perjury in the Newman Trust fund arbitration hearing. *Arrested for violating a restraining order from Sharon Newman. *Arrested for obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case; detained in jail and released later that day; charges were dropped a few days later. *Hid the body of Stephanie Gayle Wheeler. *Arrest for (supposedly) rape of Melanie Daniels; charges dropped (2013). *Killed Delia Abbott in a hit and run and did not confess (Sept 2013-Jan 2014). *Burned Delia's scarf. *Faked his death a second time (April 2014-). *Spying on Chelsea Newman and their son Connor without Chelsea's consent. Maladies and Injuries *Hospitalized after being beaten to a pulp while in prison. *Injected his eyes with Botox to fake blindness, turned into retinitis pigmentosa, giving him tunnel vision and expected eventual blindness. *Hospitalized with injuries from falling down a ravine. *Hospitalized after being shot in the arm by Sharon Newman. *Injured by fallen debris during a storm. *Sub-retinal implant restored his vision (2011). *Blinded when insecticide was thrown in his eyes by Patty Williams, regained his sight (2012). *Took a bullet for Victor Newman injuring a lung and causing a coma (Mar 2013). *Held at gunpoint by Billy Abbott (Jan 2014). *A car crash, explosion and fire left everyone assuming he was dead (Jan 2014). Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Heros Category:Adams family Category:Reed family Category:Hellstrom family Category:Villains Category:1990s Category:2010s